The proposed Phase II effort shall: Prepare the MAPDE application for use in primary care settings and long-term use by patients for the purpose of prescription misuse risk reduction. Develop the protocol and attain approvals for a pilot study to evaluate MAPDE over standard care in reducing risk of misuse and abuse. To conduct a pilot study and analyze the results for misuse risk measures, and find various indicators of the impact of MAPDE on misuse risk reduction in the primary care setting.